sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fianta Ashborn
=Physical Description= Fianta is a human female that stands at 5'4". She weighs in at 105lbs., partly because of the unholy energies coursing through her body that slowly deteriorate (But substitute) the muscle mass she trains so hard for. Her hair is naturally black, and her eyes are green - not that anybody will ever see that, due to the blue glow they give off, showing her status as a Death Knight. =Personality= Fianta is a very understanding person as of late. She gives everybody a chance to prove themselves, and is always understanding. However, she always stands firm to her beliefs and will bring them to the grave. She stands strongly against Arthas and anything deemed unhumane, and strives to make the world a better place. =Background History= Three Friends Forever Fianta grew up in what is now known as the Eastern Plaguelands, in the small town of Darrowshire. It was a nice life, where she was raised by her family and had only several metres to walk to the houses of her closest friends - Rikari and Kolar. The three of them were all born the same year, which was nice considering they were some of the few children in Darrowshire. All of them lived with there parents, and all of them were relatively happy - with plans for the future. Fianta was always the competitive, fiesty one, challenging the other two in everything they excelled at - combat, magic, farming, household chores, alchemy, the works. They always found something to do in Darrowshire. Kolar Churus was the other friend. He was the intelligent loner. Not many of the kids in Darrowshire really knew he existed, besides Rikari and Fianta. However, Kolar was truly gifted in controlling the arcane, and was very intelligent - often brewing potions and making scrolls in his spare time. Then there was Rikari Vallenhal. He was the visionary and the martyr. He would always help his friends, putting them first. He was also the physically strongest of the three, and the most spiritual too. He always amazed them as he called upon the light to heal there small scrapes and bruises. Everyone in Darrowshire knew Rikari would one day join the Silver Hand and help in the Third War, which was going on at the time - and drawing ever closer. The Battle of Darrowshire The three teenagers sat in the attic of Rikari's house that day. Many of the local adults had took arms with several paladins of the Silver Hand. The scourge had been sending out small scouts as of recently, ghouls wandered into Darrowshire - only to be shot down of course. But the adults said that something bigger was coming, and everyone who was underage was sent into hiding. All three of them urged to join the fight, but Marlene Redpath wouldn't let them or any of the other kids leave. She was surprisingly calm, with her husband leading the militia. They were all forced to watch through the window. It was horrifying. The ghouls and other undead clashed hard with the militia and the Silver Hand that defened Darrowshire. Led by Captin Redpath and Davil Crokford, the town seemed to have hope as they fended off. Then, Horgus - a powerful ghoul entered the fray, and though Davil slayed him, he succumbed to his wounds shortly after - falling lifeless. The battle raged on, the civillians scared. Several took arms only to be slaughtered. Things went from bad to worse when Marduk Blackpool, a powerful Death Knight joined the fight and corrupted Captain Joseph Redpath - causing him and the militia to turn against their very home. Marlene forced the children out of the attic and through the backdoor. Everyone under the age of 18 was forced to flee out the back of the village and over the hills in an attempt of survival. Marlene remained behind to distract the scourge. Fleeing from Undeath After many arguments, alot of the scared children decided to go their own way. Only the light knows what has became of many of them, but like any story, the three friends stayed together. They had cut through the hills and made it to a small lake South of Corin's Crossing, but decided to not head North to the village in fear that the scourge had beat them to it. They were set towards Tyr's Hand, a well known safe haven and a rather large settlement. They decided to rest for the night in the bushes a little off from the lake. Fianta was getting rather annoyed. In her eyes, Rikari had acted like a complete show-off on the trip, leading the way and using his gift in the light to slay a ghoul. Fianta had been studying the light, promising herself to surpass Rikari, but she was still quite behind and couldn't preform an excorcism. Meanwhile, even the quiet Kolar was using his arcane mastery to help the three blend in to the environment. Both of her two friends were far more trained than her now, and she felt weak and unadequate. The moon was full when she decided to put herself to use and go off, seeking food for the others. She wanted to prove herself as at least useful, if not better than the other two. She was picking berries from a small bush when a cold sensation came over not her body, but her very soul. Turning around, the sharp edge of a broken runeblade was brought to her neck. From Competitiveness to Betrayal For some reason, Marduk did not slay Fianta right then and there - turning her into what could have been a useful ghoul. Something, which could only be explained as the Lich Kings vast conciousness, told Marduk to stop. "You are lucky, girl" spoke the rotting corpse of a Death Knight. "Just end me already, you fucking corpse" cursed the ever so fiesty Fianta. "Oh, but he has greater plans for you" "W-what do you mean?" muttered Fianta, starting to lose hope. Something was destroying her confidence, something cold inside of her. "Your friends. Your jealous of them, no?" inquired Marduk. "N-no. They're-they're just show offs. They can get annoying". Marduk didn't need to talk anymore, the Lich King was seeping into Fiantas mind. Marduk just stood there, keeping his blade still. Face it, Ant, that's exactly what you are. They gave you that nickname because your so insignificant... because nothing you can do would ever change this world; make people know your name. You aren't as good as Rikari or Kolar, your too weak. "No! Shut up!" screamed Fianta at the dark voice inside her mind. Do not deny the truth Fianta. Denial does not allow you to recognize your flaws, and you cannot improve on what you do not recognize. You are bound to faliure from your friends, your lack of power... your life 'W-what do you mean?" asked Fianta. Kill your friends, Fianta. They hold you back, they give you the negative emotions of faliure. But you hold on power over both them. You have there trust. Kill them, and I will bound my powers to you, and you will become unstoppable Fianta seemed to snap back to reality. She didn't completely feel like herself anymore, something else was with her. But she knew what she had to do... the voice... the Lich King, was right. Fianta returned to the camp with her friends, sound asleep. She pulled out the only weapon she had, a small kitchen knife. With it she would cut the ropes that held back her success. "F-Fianta?" asked Rikari, stirring out of his sleep. She was bending over Kolar, with something in her hand. Rikari saw the knife. "FIANTA!" The Martyr Shines Blood dripped into the soggy mud below them. Fiantas knife was plunged into Rikaris shoulder, but Kolar was unharmed. Rikari had tackled her at the last second, bringing her down in one stride. "Fianta! What the f-" breated Rikari, clearly offstruck by the event. "I-I'm sorry... Rikari" breathed the sobbing Fianta. She couldn't even kill a sleeping victim right. "Why, Fianta, why?" "I-I had to" breathed Fianta, "I have to" Guy's, whats goin- AHH!" screamed Kolar as he came out of his sleep. Marduk's death steed charged over Kolar, kicking his small body aside and bringing the edge of his sharpened runeblade into Rikari's chest, blowing him to the ground and off of Fianta. "Rise" spoke Marduk as he presented a long, runed sword to Fianta. Fianta unqestionable rose and placed her hand on the hilt of the runeblade. She felt a cold chill rush through her body. ''End there existence, Fianta, and revel in power and immortality Something changed in Fianta here, it wasn't the Lich King's will affecting her - but he outlook on life shifted. She walked over to Kolar. "You will die first" she breathed. "Fianta... no" muttered Kolar. He was broken on the ground, barely lifting his head up to view the events. Without leaving time for remorse, Fianta brought the blade through Kolars neck with a feeling of power she had never felt before. Kolars head slumped limp and dead. Rikari was trying to get to his feet at this time, and Fianta turned to face him. "Fianta... why? You were our friend" he breathed. "You held me back. You were not my friend!" she yelled as she turned, stabbing the blade into Rikari's throat. Rikari did not move to stop it, but accepted his fate. The light had forsakened him. "I-i... will not let you be his" spoke Rikari through the blood in his throat. They were his last words, and light blasted into Fianta's body and soul. Knocking her unconcious. A Dream of Death Dealing The many following years flew by like a dream, that any mortal can experience. Fianta could see herself, and sometimes was able to see through her own eyes. But she was not in control. A part of her concious led the dream, the dream of her slaying many innocent lives... destroying villages... spreading the Lich King's world. She couldn't feel emotion, pain, anything human. She felt like an empty shell - but all throughout it, something... or someone, was with her. It wasn't the Lich King - it was a holy being of light. Rikari. But it wasn't enough. The person Fianta was slowly shifted through this dream. She was deprived of people, emotion, everything human for too long... and became cold and deceptive, more than she had been before. She became dependant on this dream, this emotionless state of immortality. Then came the faithful day, the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. The first thing she remembers feeling again was the light on her eyes from the Ashbringer shining against the Lich King. What surprised her most though, was she felt no resentment to Arthas as she gazed upon him. He had given her strength, power, success. The events unfolded and he fleed, and she set foot to Stormwind - planning to seek out the Lich King again... after showing her willfull servitude by making another betrayal. But this time she would have to gain trust. =Recent History= The Stormwind Conspiracy Fianta has set foot in Stormwind and earned the trust of the king. After fighting many a demon in Outland, she was drafted to Northrend. She put on the ruse of a soldier, and fighting against the Blue Dragonflight mostly - but to gain trust, she slayed scourge when neccesary. However, she quickly realized that she was never alone as Rikaris voice coursed through her head and tried to prevent her from rejoining the Lich King. She sought out a way to rejoin the Lich King, and met a mage named Wickett to do so. Wickett promised her an audience with the Lich King after his plans to convince the Alliance to launch a full scale (And basically suicidal) assault on Icecrown were fulfilled. She was assigned to kill a man by the name of Sep, and almost succeeded. When she was about to make the hit, Wickett interfered. They soon explained that they had no intention of killing each other anymore, and that Wickett never really followed the Lich King. Realizing she was betrayed, Fianta fought them with the help of several allies. Battle of Crystal Lake A small-scale battle ensued on Crystal Lake. Fianta and her allies, Spits - a fellow Death Knight also seeking to rejoin the Lich King, and Phenrik - a mage investigating the powers of runic energy, stood on one side. On the other, Wickett, Sep, Vraail - a friend Fianta had betrayed to gain Wicketts trust, stood against them. Early in the battle, Phenrik fled, but soon came back with a priests help. Spits battled with Vraail, soon to be defeated; Fianta fought Sep. After a long wait due to Sep threatening to activate a bomb, Fianta finally attacked and defeated Sep as Wickett escaped through a portal. She stood above Sep, slowly strangling him, when he activated the bomb he had attached to himself. The island, and everyone on it, was engulfed in a powerful explosion. Fianta soon woke on the shore of Crystal Lake, badly injured. If it wasn't for the mysterious priest that healed her, she might have died. Fianta was still severly weakened as she fleed the area on her horse, however, Wickett saw her and attacked. She fell, unable to fight, as Wickett's bear ripped off her arm after he poisoned her. If that wasn't enough, he set her aflame like a madman. Recovery Fianta awoke confused. She quickly vomited from the poison. She was strong enough to survive it, but it wouldn't be pretty. Meanwhile, she was slightly burned but seemed otherwise alright. Standing up - she quickly realized her arm was gone. Fianta sought out medical attention at the Stormwind Chapel, and had her arm bandaged. She fled to Northrend knowing what to do. Fianta killed a mage working for the Blue Dragonflight and removed her arm. She attached it to herself using powerful unholy magic, grafting it on and slowly morphing the dead limb into a living limb that looked exactly like her old. She then returned to Stormwind, seeking vengeance on all the opposing members of the battle. Fianta's Redemption Arriving in Stormwind, Fianta quickly found Vraail. She defeated him and was halfway through turning him into a ghoul when Vraail managed to escape - but not completely safe. Fianta had coursed unholy energy into him, allowing her to track him. It went well, and she was close to finding him, when Rikari managed to enter Vraails dreams and warn him of Fiantas attempts. Vraail quickly sought out the light to purge him. Fianta kept up her search in Stormwind, and managed to find Vraail again. They agreed for a fight at Thunder Falls, and met there alone. Vraail quickly engaged as Fianta took the fight with little seriousness. This all changed when Vraail revealed his true origins as a shadyr, an offbeat of a shade, and managed to weaken Fianta. Fianta got serious, and pinned Vraail down. As she went to slay him with a final blow, Rikari - from deep within her subconciousness, managed to stop her from preforming the deed, giving Vraail an opening. Rikari warned Vraail that Fianta was unredemable and begged him to kill her, but Vraail refused. Vraail drained Fianta's soul and casted her away, and into the unknown. Fianta's body fell unconcious as Vraail attempted to fuse a nearby shadyr into her. Fianta's body started to waken in the midst of Stormwind. Deep inside the body Rikari had temporairly subdued the shade that Vraail had tried to infuse, and then, being the superior soul left inside Fianta's body he took over. As he woke, he was confused - lost at what had happened at Thunder Falls and why he was alive. Though mad at Vraail for not killing Fianta as he had asked, he was grateful that he was alive again. Rikari was caught offguard however, due to the fact that his - or rather her new eyes stil glowed icy blue, indicating she was a Death Knight. She soon realized that Fianta's soul had most likely corrupted Rikari's as well, and that Rikari was stuck with the Lich King's curse. Redemption of Redpath Nobody could figure out what happened to Fianta at the time, but Rikari knew she was still somewhere in the mortal world. Annoyed at his new body and curse and curious of where Fianta was, what the shadyr were, and what happened in Darrowshire that faithful night Rikari could take no more. He set off to visit the Keepers of Time and strike a deal with a bronze dragon by the name of Chronormu. Rikari secured a powerful amulet, that allowed his mind to venture into the past timelines and see many things - with the downside of becoming lost in the timeline. Though he could not change anything, he learned a great deal. Meanwhile, the shadyr Marienne controlled Fianta's body for over a month, helping her new master Rikari by gathering ingredients to cause a disturbance in the timeline and set him free from the amulet his mind had been bound to. With Chronormu, she created a rift at Darrowshire with the help of Vraail and his trainer Dratorakr. As the rift was spawned, Rikari returned to the mortal world and Marienne was sent into the amulet. Rikari fought alongside the army of the past and defeated many scourge, while doing so the past was changed and Captain Redpath's soul was saved from the fate of pain and death he had suffered for so long. Rikari somehow managed to supress his hate for Marduk enough during the battle to not slay him there, and protect himself from an altered timeline. Rikari also had new knowledge of the past. He knew that the shadyr were created from a powerful troll many centuries ago and that hundreds existed, that Marduk had caused Fianta to fall to darkness and that if Rikari had for some reason not died that night, he would have ended up converted in the same way Fianta had and became a shell of what he stood for. Rikari also found the fate of many of his neighbors and family, and his friend Kolar who was turned into a ghoul but set free by a paladin. But most importantly, Rikari learned that Fianta had planned to return to the Lich King through death by imposing as Rikari's soul when he replaced hers - she was now serving under Arthas again in Rikari's original, now undead body. He left the amulet in the Darrowshire well, feeling regret for Marienne who would be trapped roaming the past in his place. Current Affairs Infuriated at Fianta's plan, Rikari now holds no old feelings for his former friend. Fianta had been over competitive from birth, and thanks to the timeways he knew that even if Marduk had not converted Fianta - she would have descended into an equally dark path of fel magic. Rikari has several people on his hitlist now: Marduk, Fianta, and of course - Arthas. He will only stop for the lives of innocents on his quest for vengance and justice - for although cursed to unholy magics now, Rikari still holds true to his paladin values. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Death Knight Category:Fianta